Teen Wolves
by MilkshakeLuvrr
Summary: Bailey's a werewolf, and moves to Hogwarts because her school got attacked by Death Eaters. They are after the students from her school, because most of them are Seers, including her. However, she has her own problems to deal with. A group of animals are in a shack every full moon, she's developing a crush on one of the Marauders, and Sirius is trying to make her fall for him.
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting in my new dormitory, wondering if I'd even like it at Hogwarts.

My old school, Delphi's Academy, had gotten attacked by Death Eaters, and it's take more than a few _Reparo_ spells to fix it the damage dealt. Other wizardry schools were offering places for the students from Delphi's, and I went to Hogwarts along with fourteen other students, however, I was the only sixth year sorted into Gryffindor. There were only two other sixth years with me, and they were both sorted into Ravenclaw.

We were told that the headmaster, Dumbledore had already announced that there were a few new students, and that we were waiting in the dormitories. We had already had a tour of the school, and already chose the subjects we'd be taking, so they didn't have to worry about that.

The door opened, snapping me back to reality. Two girls came in, a blonde with blue eyes, and a red-head with green eyes.

"Hey, I'm Lily Evans, and this is Marley McKinnon and I guess we're your new roommates," said Lily.

"I'm Bailey Cooper, and I'm surprised that I only have two roommates. When we were on the train going here, I thought I'd be sleeping in a dorm with nine people; everyone was acting as if Hogwarts had the population of a city." They laughed at my comment, and went to their beds. I had taken the bed which was nearest to the window, because I usually got too warm at night, and an open window was usually what I needed. Marlene's bed was to the left of mine, and Lily's was on her other side.

"We used to have another girl with us, Irene, but she was pulled from Hogwarts by her parents last year, because they thought it wasn't safe enough. We still talk by sending each other letters though," said Marlene.

We continued talking, so that we could build the trust that roommates needed.

"Lily, you're a muggleborn, right?" I asked her, and she shot Marlene a wary look.

"I am, and please don't tell me you're one of those purebloods that-"

"Oh, no, I'm not. I was just asking because I noticed that you have _Tales of the Earthbound_ on your bedside table, and it's a muggle book." _Tales of the Earthbound_ was one of my favourite book series, and the fourth book had come out a week ago, but I hadn't managed to buy it. "Is it the fourth one, _Elements of Fire_? I haven't seen that cover yet."

Marlene and Lily's face lit up, and they told me that they'd also read the books – Lily had introduced Marlene to the series in second year – and it was the fourth book. Lily had gotten it in the morning, by mail, and hadn't read it yet. So Marlene, Lily and I talked on about the book, and our favourite characters, couples, and about theories that we'd come up with.

"I've never met anyone that had read _Tales of the Earthbound_. Most people in Delphi's Academy only read magazines, or the newspaper," I said, and they laughed.

"The only books most people read here are the textbooks, because they have to read them," said Lily, and I snickered.

"I think that most people in Delphi's don't even read books," I said, and checked my watch. "Dinner starts serving at six, right?" I asked, and they nodded. I stood up, stretching my arms above my head. "Well, I'm going to eat because I'm starving," I declared, heading out the door. I heard their beds creak as they stood up, and followed me out the door.

We went for dinner together. We had to go a different route down the stairs because the stairways had shifted overnight – which surprised me, we weren't informed about any moving stairways – and we made it to the Dining Hall.

"The four houses sit separately?" I asked, and Lily shrugged.

"It's an unsaid rule, but you could probably sit on the other tables, no one ever bothered," she said as we sat on the Gryffindor table. We were one of the first ones there, the only other people were a group of boys and girls from fourth year.

The food, plates and cutlery appeared on the table – much to my surprise.

"They missed out on a lot of things on the tour. Shifting stairways, food that appears on the table, what's next? Talking animals?" I asked, putting a little of everything on my plate. Mostly fish sticks, because it's my favourite.

"I'll assume that you didn't get diverse meals back in Delphi's," noted Lily.

"Nopes. We have an agenda for our meals. Everyday there are two different meals, normal and vegetarian. And the meals vary depending on the day. Every Tuesday of a certain month, you have the same meal. Until the next month, of course," I told them.

Someone gasped behind me. "What type of school did you go to?" I turned to look at who had spoken, which was a long haired guy who had a shocked expression on his face – looking as if he'd just seen someone die. "Only two meals? Oh Merlin." He proceeded to faint dramatically, falling onto his friend behind him.

"Oi! Wake up sleeping beauty," he said, pushing him back up.

I looked at Marlene and Lily questioningly, but Marlene had a vague smile on her face, whilst Lily scowled.

Someone sat beside me, and I looked to see a sand-haired boy, with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry about my friends," he apologized, looking at the bickering friends.

"Are they always like this?" I asked, and he nodded.

A smaller boy sat next to him. "Usually it's worse," he said. "Sirius and James... they're a strange pair. I'm Peter," he added.

"And I'm Remus. 'Sleeping Beauty' is Sirius, and the other one's James."

Sirius gasped, and stormed out of the Dining Hall, leaving James with a surprised look on his face.

"Was it something I said?" he asked dubiously.

"You insulted his hair."

"Ah, right." He chased his friend out of the Dining Hall. "Padfoot! I'm sorry! Your dark mane of hair is beautiful!" he yelled after him, Remus and Peter following closely.

I turned back to my friends. "Does that happen often?"

"Not really, or we rarely see it," said Marlene, and she started eating, and so did Lily and I.

When we'd finished we went back to the dorms, and I took a quick shower.

"What time's breakfast in the morning?" I asked them as I dried my hair.

"From six to eight, but most people get there at seven," said Lily. "Are you going to sleep?"

I yawned. "Yeah, I've had a long day." I drew my curtains, and slipped under my curtains

"Good night!" I called out, and fell asleep the moment I closed my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up earlier than Lily and Marlene, and decided to start reading _Elements of Fire_ , because last night Lily had said I could start reading it if I wanted to.

I slipped out of the door into the commonrooms, where I was greeted with no one, except for the sound of the crackling fire. I sat in the comfy chairs in front of the fire, opened the book and started reading.

Someone sat next to me, and I ignored them; I didn't like being interrupted when I was reading. But then they cleared their throat so I looked over and saw Sirius. He was sitting next to me, a closed book in his hand.

"Sorry about yesterday, that wasn't the first impression I wanted to make," he apologized sheepishly. I shrugged, and looked back at my book, continuing to read. I saw a smirk appear on his face from the corner of my eye. "Heh, too love-stuck to talk?" he teased.

"First impressions don't mean anything to me," I said, keeping my eyes on the book, even though I had read the same line over seven times.

"Y'know, I'm sure that they didn't tell you where everything was in this school, if you'd like, I could show you around?" His tone implied something else than just 'showing me around'.

I crinkled my nose. "No thanks. I don't need a tour, I know my way already," I said, and he stood up.

"Alright but if you change your mind, I'll be around," he said, winking at me.

I resumed reading the book for around half an hour, until the other students started heading for breakfast.

I went back to the dorms to get my bag, and put Lily's book back; I wanted to start studying because the topics in Hogwarts were harder than the ones in Delphi's. Marlene had suggested reading _Hogwarts: A History_ , because it explained a lot about the castle, so I was set on reading it first.

The library had a few students here and there, most of them sitting by the tables. I browsed the shelves for the book I was searching, and found it almost immediately. I took it and sat at a table which was in the corner, where you wouldn't be able to see me if you walked in.

I heard footsteps heading my way, and looked up.

"Ugh, not again," I groaned. Why did he always have to appear when I was reading?

Sirius sat across from me, seeming glad that I was irritated. "Oh come on, you can't hate me that much already, you barely know me." I glared at him from the top of my book. "Alright, alright, sorry. I think we should start over." He stuck out his hand, and I glanced at it, then sent him a questioning look. "Hey, I'm Sirius Black, and I hate my family. What name doth the fine lady before me bear?" he asked, putting on an accent.

I ignored his hand. "Bailey Cooper and I'm not interested," I said, closing my book. "Why do you keep bothering me?"

"Annoying people is a hobby of mine," he shrugged, and I rolled my eyes. "Breakfast is ending in twenty minutes, would you like to go and catch some food while it's still there?" he asked.

"No," I said flatly. He raised his eyebrow, and

"You're not taking no as an answer, are you?" I asked, but it sounded more like a statement than a question. He shook his head, a faint smirk appearing on his face.

I checked the books out, and put it into my bag. The moment we left the library, Sirius slipped his hand in mine and I shot him a warning look.

"I can't have you running from me," he reasoned, and I sighed. "So, how long are you going to be staying in Hogwarts?" he asked, and I shrugged.

"No idea, they said it'll take at least two months, or more. Maybe I'll be staying until the end of the year," I said, swinging our hands. His hand was warm in mine, and his grip was loose, so I could let go if I didn't want to hold hands.

We entered the Dining Hall, and I noticed that the few people in the Dining Hall had their eyes on us, more specifically, on our hands. I pulled my hand away from his, put instead he slung his arm around my waist, holding me close.

"You just _have_ to make a show out of it, don't you Black?" I hissed at him and he chuckled.

"Of course I do, what else would my fanclub talk about?" he asked, and I scoffed.

"You don't have a fanclub, that's stupid," I said, and his smirk was back.

"'Course I do, what other way could my fangirls meet up?" he said, and I rolled my eyes.

We sat at the Gryffindor table, far from the others. There were a couple of second and first years on the other side of the table. Sirius sat in front of me, and I watched in surprise as he started piling everything up onto his plate.

"Aren't you worried that you're gonna... barf after eating all that?" I asked him as I took a french toast.

He laughed. "Hell no. I've got a stomach of steel," he said, and I raised my eyebrow. "So, how're you liking Hogwarts so far?"

I shrugged. "I like it, I guess. It's much bigger than Delphi's Academy, and I'd probably get lost if it weren't for Lily and Marlene. But the interior's neat, and there's a forest nearby; we didn't have a forest in Delphi's."

We kept asking each other questions, he learned that I read a lot of books, I learned that he got a Howler from his mother when he got sorted into Gryffindor. When the food had disappeared, signalling the end of breakfast. Sirius told me that he had somewhere to be at the moment, so I headed to the library to finish taking out the books I was going to take out earlier.

On my way to the Gryffindor dorms, a storage cupboard opened, and I saw Sirius tumble out with a girl in his arms. His hair was dishevelled, and he had a lazy smile on his face. The girl's lipstick was smudged, and her hair was in a ponytail, but I could see that it was still messy. The dazed expression on her face told me that she just had the time of her life.

"Did you guys just- Oh god." I resisted the urge to gag, and walked past them quickly, ignoring Sirius when he waggled his eyebrows at me.

I always thought you should do it with the special someone that you loved, in a _bed_ , not in a broom cupboard.

Lily was the only one in the room, and she looked like she was about to head out.

"What's the deal with Sirius?" I asked her, and she groaned.

"Sirius is part of the Marauders, a quartet of troublemakers. He's the heartbreaker, shags a girl in a closet, and hits on her friend in front of her the next time he sees her," she said, making me think of the girl he walked out of the closet with.

"And the others?"

"James is an arrogant prick, and his ego is the size of the moon. Peter can barely do anything on his own, he always follows what the others do. And Remus..." she trailed off. "Remus is alright, I guess. I don't get why he hangs out with them, he could probably do much better, but they've been friends ever since first year, and the boys have a strong friendship," she said. "I'm headed to the owlery, I'm going to send mail to my parents," she added, and then she left.

I took my schedule out, and looked at the classes I had the next day. First I had Astrology, and Potions, then I had Transfiguration and an hour free. I took my textbook out, and started reading on the spells we'd most likely be doing tomorrow; Transfiguration wasn't my best subject.


End file.
